


Goodbye Girl - Lyric Challenge Oneshot

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyric Challenge using "Goodbye Girl" By: Luke Bryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Girl - Lyric Challenge Oneshot

"Goodbye Girl"

By: Luke Bryan

 

~

‘Yeah, I know that color on your lips too well.

I saw you blowing kisses down the wishing well again.’

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris!” Ali squeals as Ashlyn pours ice down the back of Ali’s shirt.

Ashlyn smiles and starts to run before Ali can react. She turns to watch Ali laugh and chase after her. She is caught off guard by how beautiful Ali’s smile is. Ashlyn doesn’t even bother to run far. She wants Ali to catch her. To just wrap her arms around her in front of all of their teammates. It’s their second week at camp and Ali seems to be loving the attention she receives from Ashlyn now more than ever. And Ashlyn is almost positive that Ali is almost ready to come out this time.

Ali does indeed catch her and Ashlyn doesn’t have a second thought about wrapping her arms around the defender in return. Ali giggles as Ashlyn lifts her off the ground and spins her around. Ashlyn puts her back down but keeps her in her arms. Their eyes catch for the hundredth time that day and all Ashlyn wants to do is kiss her. “I love you.” Ashlyn whispers carefully.

Ali cracks a smile and pulls back from the embrace. “I know.” She says with a wink and starts to go back towards their teammates, but not before playfully slapping Ashlyn on the butt which gets a round of laughter out of their teammates. Ashlyn’s shoulders drop as Ali jogs off. It’s all for show.

‘When I say I love you, just just say “I know.”  
You put your arms around me, but it’s all for show.  
And then, there you go wrecking my whole world.  
All fixed up, my goodbye girl.’  
‘You scatter in the wind just like a dandelion.  
Reminding me again that you ain’t ever mine for long.  
But I know it’s gonna happen when the moon is right,  
you’ll show up at my door and pull me in just like a song.’

It was the last night of camp. Ashlyn’s roommate had gone home the day before and she was left by herself in the hotelroom. She was enjoying a peaceful moment to herself out on the balcony of her room. The moon was full and bright and she was soaking up the night air when she heard a knock on her door. She trudged inside, opened the door, and found Ali standing there waiting expectantly. 

“What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight.”

Ali shrugged and pushed by Ashlyn into the room dropping her room key and cellphone on the table the tv sat on. “I’m bored. Decided to see if you were doing anything interesting.”

Ashlyn smirked, “Not really. I was just sitting on the balcony enjoying the night.”

Ali scrunched her nose, “Sounds boring. How about we do something else?”

Ashlyn quirked an eyebrow in return, “Like what?”

Ashlyn couldn’t mistake the devious smirk that spread across Ali’s face as she moved closer to the blonde. “I think you know what I want.” Ali whispered in Ashlyn’s ear as she wrapped her arms around the keeper’s neck and pressed their bodies together.

Ashlyn felt as if her whole body was on fire as she began to move towards the bed. She always hated herself in the morning for giving into Ali, but she couldn’t help it. Ali was her drug, wrecking her whole world in one night. “I want you, Alexandra.” Her voice was husky, determined; needy. Her eyes stayed connected to hers, the intensity in them matching. “Do you want me? Because I’ve wanted you again and again since the last time I had you but you left. You went back to Germany and didn’t give me a second thought. So I’m asking you plainly, Alex, do you want me?” 

Ali didn’t answer before covering the keeper’s mouth with her own. Ashlyn moaned, opening her lips under Ali’s and thrusting her tongue out to tangle hotly with the defender’s. She moved her hands to grasp Ali’s waist.

“Alex…” She groaned into her mouth when Ali’s fingers hooked themselves into her shirt, right above the first button. She unbuttoned the shirt hastily and pushed it from Ashlyn’s broad shoulders.

“You look like you want to fuck me.” Ali said as she reached for Ashlyn’s pants and popped the button open. “But you don’t actually want me, Ashlyn.”

A burst of air left Ashlyn’s mouth at Ali’s words. Her eyes flashed and her hands flexed at Ali’s hips. “You don’t know what you’re talking about…” And then her mouth was on Ali’s again. They were done talking, done with words.

Ashlyn reached for the hem of Ali’s shirt, pulling it swiftly over her head. One hand kept steady at her hip, holding her to her while the other reached behind her, flicking the clasp on her bra open and pulling it away. Then, knowing she needed two hands for what she wanted to do to her she lowered her to the bed, kissing her lips until the angle broke them apart and then moving down, blazing a hot trail down her jawline, her neck, and down to her chest. She moved to her left breast, her tongue flicking out against a hardened nipple just before capturing it in her mouth.

Ali arched against her. She was on fire as Ashlyn pulled, sucked, and pinched her closer to the edge.

“Ashlyn, please…” she begged. She needed her. She loved this; loved Ashlyn’s hands and lips driving her toward the edge of insanity. Sex was simple. It was the after part that always threw Ali for a loop. The part where they would wake up in the morning and Ashlyn would ask her to tell people about them was always complicated. But Ali needed to be filled by Ashlyn’s fingers. She needed every inch that her fingers had to offer and she pulled on Ashlyn’s jeans trying to tug them down. Ashlyn sat up and had them off in a matter of seconds and then made her way down to Ali’s core stripping her of her own shorts and panties. Ashlyn didn’t bother to tease before pushing two fingers into the brunet.

“Fuck…” Ali breathed as Ashlyn moved slowly, savoring the moment, filling her until her knuckles couldn’t go any farther. Ali’s hands pulled Ashlyn’s head to hers and she began to kiss up Ashlyn’s neck and jaw as the blonde’s hands continued to hold a steady pace between Ali’s legs. Their need was primal and animalistic. It only took just a few more passes of her fingers until Ashlyn could feel the swell that overtook Ali as she pulsed around Ashlyn’s tired fingers.

Several long minutes later, when they had both regained some semblance of reality, Ali pushed Ashlyn on to her back to return the favor but Ashlyn stopped her. “No, not tonight. Tomorrow.” Ashlyn mumbled and pulled Ali close.

“Ashlyn.” Ali sighed. “You know I leave for Germany in the morning.”

“I know, but I want to hold on to this hello a little longer before you start your goodbyes again.” Ashlyn said softly as she began to fall asleep with Ali still in her arms.

‘There you go, wrecking my whole world.  
One more hello, one more goodbye, girl.  
It might seem crazy to keep loving you this way,  
but I’ll never bring myself to say goodbye, girl.’

Ashlyn woke the next morning to find the spot beside her empty. She threw a hand over her eyes to hide her tears from the sun shining through the window. She always did this. She didn’t know why she thought each time might be different. She looked over to the bedside table to check the time and found a note infront of the clock. She read the note carefully.

Ashlyn,  
I do want you, but you and I both know that’s   
hard for me to do right now. I’ve had to say too   
many goodbyes to you for this to work.  
Till next time.  
Your Goodbye Girl,  
Alex

‘The sun is gonna make it’s way around again,  
but the rain is always waiting just around the bend.  
And there you go, wrecking my whole world.  
One more hello, one more goodbye, girl.  
All fixed up, my goodbye girl.  
Goodbye girl.  
Goodbye girl.’


End file.
